


Sister Therapy

by DraceDomino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Breeding, Choking, Comfort, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Full Nelson, Futanari, Hardcore, Incest, RP format, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Therapy, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Sae Niijima is under a tremendous amount of stress. With the Phantom Thieves continuing to evade her, she's at the end of her rope and in desperate need of relief. Thankfully, she has a very loyal little sister that's willing to be her "therapy cocksleeve" every night. It's the least she can do to keep her sister happy!RP format.





	1. Chapter 1

Sister Therapy  
Sae: Anonymous  
Makoto: Drace Domino

Sae: It had been … a long day.

Though most days were long days, Sae Niijima had a few particular long days as of late. Yes, late nights at the office were often just that; difficult nights where she needed to keep herself working to try and figure out some case. Whether to help prove someone innocent, or send some scumbag to prison where she wouldn't have to deal with them. This case of the Phantom Thieves, however, was grating on her nerves, and she didn't have a solid solution to the problem yet. She needed more. More what? More information, more leads, more … everything. The one thing she did not need more of, was more stress, clearly. Sae was a frustrated woman, who at her best of times, could be a bit on edge. Which was why, when she came home in a mood that could be considered more … overwhelmingly aggressive, there was only one thing that would satisfy her.

And that was burying her cock in her little sister, of course.

Certainly, she should have found a different way to relax, one that wasn't quite so wrong but it was the best option in front of her. Makoto was a good girl who did everything in her power to make Sae happy. Drawing her a bath? Certainly. Cooking her dinner? On many occasions. Slurping down the thick creamy mess she could make on occasion? Absolutely and without question. The two didn't talk about what bothered Sae often or what was going on in Makoto's life; it allowed there to be a division between the sexuality that the two shared and whatever else may be going on. Sae may not have approved sometimes of the things Makoto was up to, but Sae knew that she had no place to comment on right and wrong with Makoto.

She swung the door open to their apartment, standing stock still and rigid. “Makoto, I'm home.” Her voice had a hard edge to it; she was making it very clear from the first moment what the night was going to hold.

\---

Makoto: Thankfully, Makoto knew just what the score would be that night and took every measure to make sure her sister would be comfortable and attended to. She knew it was going to be a rough night because the Phantom Thieves had just hit another target; and that always meant much, much more work for her poor sister that was so desperately already at her limit. The guilt that she felt over being a part of the gang her sister was investigating might have helped sway her actions, but in the end it was still something nice she could do for the woman in her life.

"Welcome home, Sis." Makoto spoke as she stepped out of the kitchen, revealing herself to be wearing nothing more than a thin, sexy lingerie. The sort of thing no teenage girl should be seen by her sister in, and yet Makoto padded closer to Sae with a sweet and innocent smile on her face. She invited herself to press close to Sae in a half-embrace, and even move forward to kiss her cheek in soft fashion as she spoke. "I made you dinner. And afterwards...we can play, if you like." 

Makoto did everything she could to make Sae happy. There was a warm dinner sitting and waiting for her, and Makoto had gone to the nines yet again. Stylish lingerie, a sweet fragrance, and her hair had been pulled back into a cute swept style that frames her features perfectly. As she hung against Sae's arm she could already tell the tension and frustration going on in the older girl, and admittedly...the guilt still ate at her. She could do so much to really help, to really quell her sister's fears...except for the one thing that would help her the most.

She couldn't betray the Phantom Thieves...but she could be Sae's willing whore. It was the least a dutiful sister torn between two loyalties could do.

\---

Sae: Sae lingered in quiet for a long moment once Makoto appeared from the kitchen. It almost set her at ease, to see her like that; oh, it was horribly wrong, for certain. After all, it wasn't like she was supposed to see her sweet teenage sister dressed every bit the whore she'd been turned into by her 'law-abiding, defending' older sister. Strong and just as Sae may have been, she had her weaknesses. A bad day tore away those good things about her, and brought out a hunger in her that only one person truly satisfied: her sweet baby sister.

“Thank you, Makoto.” Sae insisted, calmly. Her voice had dropped away the more angered edge; Makoto knew what the night was going to be full of (and, most likely, the next few nights; the Thieves always made things MUCH harder for her. The first night was always the hardest, the most rough.) The woman let out a low breath and pulled Makoto in front of her, staring into her eyes. Hard, discerning, judgmental eyes-- deciding if what had been put on for her that night was good enough to share in what they would be doing. After a moment of consideration, she seemed to approve and mashed her lips firmly against Makoto's. It was something she should have left for a boyfriend or girlfriend, but frankly, she didn't truly care. Though the kiss didn't deepen – yet – she pushed Makoto away from her and let out a low breath.

“Dinner.” Agreeing at least to that, shoes were discarded and her jacket was discarded onto the couch. Wandering to the table, she unbuttoned her pants though did nothing more than that, for the moment; leaving herself padding in socks towards the dining room, and a black top that showed off her upper body pretty well. Her arms, from the shoulders down, were entirely bare, and the gentle flat of her belly on display once she'd untucked her shirt. “You'll tend to me while I eat.”

\---

Makoto: Makoto shivered as her sister took her close, giving her that squeeze and kiss with hungry eyes that spoke of rough nights in the future. At first, Sae's baby sister was a little scared by the sort of things her sister asked of her...not to mention the ferocity she could summon. But as she had gotten used to it, her body had become to enjoy them...quite a bit, in fact. Even now Makoto was moist within her lingerie as she felt Sae's eyes running across her, and when the woman shoved her away she had an immediate impulse to rush right back to her side.

Deep down she knew, she could end this whenever she wanted. Even if she didn't tell Sae about the Phantom Thieves, she was sure her sister wouldn't take what wasn't freely given. And yet...she still continued to offer her big sister this service, delighting in doing so despite how wrong it was. Their parents would likely be so disappointed, but their opinions hardly mattered anymore. Makoto had prepared yet another lovely meal for her sister, sitting in a ceramic bowl with a lid to help keep it warm. She had even set aside a small bottle of saki for Sae to enjoy, and the rest of the table was clean and clear to prevent distraction.

"Of course, Sis. I was hoping you'd let me." Makoto responded to her sister's order, and as soon as Sae moved to take a seat Makoto took her own place - crawling on the floor underneath the table. Her lingerie-clad body slithered underneath it so she could tend to her big sister there, hands moving to press against the sides of the woman's thighs as she licked her lips. The bulge pressing against the officer's dress slacks was already noticeable, and very familiar to Makoto's eyes. Soon, she'd have her sister's cock in her mouth...and a very naughty part of her could hardly wait. "I hope you like dinner, Sis. I worked really hard on it."

\---

Sae: It was true, the first time this had happened, it had started slow. She'd needed help; she couldn't satisfy herself. She'd roped Makoto in to use her hand on her older sister's cock, back then, and things had quickly fallen out of control. How many times had she felt guilty, seeing that little look of fear in Makoto's eyes? How many times had it not stopped her, and she'd kept pushign for more and more? She'd been so lost about it then – but now, it was the perfect way to unwind. Spend the rest of her night venting all of those frustrations about the Phantom Thieves on her sweet little sister … frankly, it never had even crossed her mind to be suspicious. Even as she spooned out the food for herself onto a plate and hummed.

Reaching down, she unzipped her fly and lifted her hips enough to slide them down her legs. The panties she wore were immediately obscene; bulged messily by the thick size between her legs. “I'm sure your cooking is good enough as always.” The tone had a slight edge; good enough. Other nights it was 'passable' or some other half-harsh comment. It was never meant as an insult; Makoto did good work, kept Sae happy. She was frustrated with herself and it bled to everything else. Still, the thoughts of what she intended to do to Makoto that night were exciting her – a wet, damp spot on her panteis where the head of her cock was waiting, and she craved to be freed from the confines.

She poured herself a glass of alcohol near immediately, knowing she could only have the one if she wanted any semblance of memory of the night for the following day-- and one glass was often enough to push her desires in far more obscene directions. “Start, Makoto. I don't have all evening.” She reached down with her free hand to give a slightly impatient tug on her little sister's hair; fully intent on mussing with the beautifully drawn back hair... just because right now? Makoto belonged to her. And she needed to push that.

\---

Makoto: The food might've been merely good enough, but the service that went with it was second to none. Makoto gasped as her sister pulled her hair under the table and gave her that command, and with a hungry murmur she quickly got to work. Her fingers pressed to that bulge through her sister's panties; rubbing it back and forth and trembling at just how...powerful it felt to the touch. She hadn't ever had sex with anybody but her big sister, but she couldn't imagine any cock being quite so obscenely strong and thick. It made her tremble all the more when she finally pulled the panties down to release her sister's length, and immediately she went to work.

Whether it was the meal or the blowjob, Makoto threw herself into the small details. She cared about the presentation of the meal just like she cared about paying intimate attention to every part of her sister's cock. When she started working on it she didn't immediately throw her mouth around the tip; far from it. Instead, she grasped the shaft in a delicate hand that was smoothed by moisturizer, and her mouth buried lower to begin servicing - or rather, worshipping - her sister's balls. Her pretty lips pressed in to kiss again and again while her tongue took long swipes back and forth, all while she squeezed and stroked her sister throughout.

From below the table the sounds of pleasant satisfaction can be heard, noises of a horny young woman eagerly sucking on a thick cock from her own bloodline. Makoto was a good sister to Sae, and it was impossible to deny with the devotion she was paying to her in that moment. Each lick, each kiss, each squeeze...every last one of them was there to make Sae forget about her worries for an evening and let her stress fade away. As Makoto peeled her spit-covered lips away from her sister's thoroughly slick balls, she even gave a little whimper from under the table.

"...I'm sorry you had a bad day, Sis...and I'll do anything to make you feel better..."

\---

Sae: There was so much to revel in, that Sae was a slight bit overwhelmed. In spite of her harsher tone, the food was quite good and as ever, Makoto's meticulous presentation didn't go without notice, especially considering the hum of approval as focused on eating-- just until she felt fingers sliding over the bulge of her cock through her panties. Sae was not a slight person – her body was firm, well trained due to her position, and she needed to keep herself going. Energy was paramount. That translated to everything she did, she did with that same level of strength. After all, being a woman in such a world at times could be difficult – though this, truthfully, was not one of those such times. Mostly because when Makoto focused delicate, lithe fingers around her cock and a well-trained mouth at the heavy sack below, Sae was very pleased.

Sae lost herself in the feeling. The pleasant flow of her Sake down her throat, and the delicious taste of her food, she felt almost … indulgent. A moment shattered by a slight bit of information about the case that had struck back into her mine and she let out a frustrated sigh, brushing her fingers through her own hair and out of her eyes. While Sae couldn't deny that Makoto's devotion to her wasn't appealing and that it definitely helped, at the moment – with how things had been going – it was far from enough. The prosecutor lets out a frustrated huff once she hears Makoto speak up and tilts her head to peer down at her from underneath the table. “I know you will, Makoto. But you've got a lot more to do before I feel you've done enough.”

Sae reached down and took hold of Makoto's hair and pulled her forward, forcing her cock up against Makoto's cheek, even with the girl's hand around it, and rubbing it along her. That spit-slicked shaft making a mess of her jaw as it passed by, Sae just needing to push her own dominance for a moment before releasing her. “Continue. I'm almost done with my food, little sister.” Sae stated, softly.

\---

Makoto: When Sae pulled her hair to make the girl's face bury against her lap, Makoto purred with delight and shook her hips gently back and forth. The yank of her hair made goosebumps form against her arms, and she showed Sae her satisfaction not just by rubbing the woman's cock back and forth across her cheek, but by turning her mouth to the inside of Sae's thigh and giving it a bite - not particularly hard, but enough so that the older woman knew how much her little sister loved it...and enough to leave some teeth marks when she pulled away.

As she was told to continue, Makoto knew the score. She wanted to make Sae cum before she finished dinner, or at least close enough that they could both be done with their meals at about the same time. To that end Makoto threw herself into her work with renewed passion, finally letting her warm, inviting mouth slip around her sister's cockhead as her hands began to work. For the moment she stuck with a unique style - never taking more than the tip of Sae's cock into her mouth. She cradled the tip on her tongue which swirled around wet and wild, and everything else she offered with her smooth, inviting hands. One palm underneath Sae's spit-covered sack, the other squeezing and rapidly stroking the woman's tense length.

She could deepthroat her sister if so desired; sure, but such antics were better saved for later. For now, she wanted to coax that first load with little more than her hands and the very entrance of her mouth, just to show her sister that there were many, many ways for her to get a therapeutic release at home. There were so many things Sae's little sister could do for her.

\---

Sae: Makoto was … perfect. In every way. Sae should have recognized how lucky she was, instead of focusing on the negative. Every day should have been an eager excitement to return home and embrace her little sister as her lover. Instead, she had taken on Makoto as a hole to fuck, a convenient cumdump. Yes, there was a more familial bond that fell into it, but it could have stood to be more tender-- instead of the perverse and obscene way it had fallen. Sae didn't mind that, though; in fact, it was exactly what she needed.

And speaking of what she needed, Makoto had finally found her way to wrap those wonderfully trained lips of hers around Sae's cock. There was a low grumble of frustration when she'd realized that Makoto had no intention of taking in more of her cock, but as the whole picture came into play, Sae seemed … satisfied. She allowed it to continue, the prosecutor just letting out low rumbling sighs as Makoto practically tried to milk her sack for all she had, and dragging it up through her cock. A thick glob of precum spilled from the tip across Makoto's tongue, forcing a low groan from Sae as she slowed down her pace of eating. Now, she was more focused on her little sister's excellent work; frankly, the girl could have dropped out of school and taken on a place between Sae's legs permanently for all she cared.

“I should … hnnnh. Bring you to my office, one day. Make the day more … bearable.” Sae muttered dryly and grunted, sitting forward. “Nngh. You always strive to do the best work, Makoto … I'm … quite proud.”

\---

Makoto:Makoto kept working gleefully, her lips sealed around her sister's cockhead while her fist swept up and down her shaft. On every sweep she let the top of her first press all the way up to her lips, and each time it went back down she pumped her sister to the base. All while her other hand continued stroking and fondling thoroughly soaked balls, and all while her tongue flittered about her sister's throbbing cockhead like a bee in a flower. She slurped, she swallowed, she even drooled a few thin lines of spit down the sides of her mouth...but she never took it off of her sister's prick.

To glance below the table Sae would see nothing more than adoring eyes looking up at her framed by messy, disheveled, pulled hair. Makoto couldn't help her big sister on the issue that really mattered, but she'd gleefully be her sister's cumdump for as long as she needed...and as long as her sister wanted her to. It was downright terrifying to think that Sae might figure things out and realize Makoto had a role in it all, but unlike Sae she could filter such thoughts. She had the luxury of being a schoolgirl, and not one of Japan's most noteworthy up and coming detectives.

"...let it out, Sis." Makoto whispered, her voice slightly slurred as she continued to dash her tongue under her sister's cock. Her pumping went even faster, and she beamed with pride as the other girl boasted about her work effort. "I haven't had dinner yet, so feed me your cum...feed your baby sister your cum..."

As wrong as it was, the words sounded so enticing to be spoken around a mouthful of dick that it made her all the wetter. 

\---

Sae: Sae's response was quick, and sharp. Discerning eyes had locked down with Makoto's as she spoke and she practically sneered out her response to the younger of the two. “It's all you'll have to eat tonight.” Sae's words were abrupt and sharp and it was true – all Sae would allow Makoto to have was her cock and the thick creamy mess that would come from it. Fortuantely for Makoto, there would be plenty, all throughout the evening until Sae was satisfied-- assuming that was even before the sun rose. Nights like this generally could give her the power to keep going without sleep, she felt, so she tended to exert all of her frustrations as she could. But those eyes-- those sweet, eager, loving eyes … 

It was enough to push Sae over the edge that Makoto was craving. Thick globs of cum spurt from her cock in messy strings inside of the sweet teenager's mouth, aiming to coat across her tongue and paint her cheeks and throat with the mess. It had been a bit since Sae had properly gotten to do this, properly gotten to indulge herself with Makoto, and that meant there was more for Makoto to swallow down, the thick, warm, sticky mess more than enough to give her a proper 'meal'. And Sae, all the while, was breathing heavily – though she said nothing of praise and pleasure, she went to finishing up her own meal so that the two of them could move on.

What followed was a tense silence from her until she finished her drink and let out a low breath, reaching up to pull off her top and tossing it away, somewhere in the living room, followed by her bra dropping to the floor in view of Makoto. “...Good.”

\---  
Makoto: Makoto’s eyes went wide as the load was unleashed, and indeed it was plenty for the young woman to enjoy as a meal. Her cheeks puffed out and she tried her best to swallow, but there was simply too much of it in the heat of the moment. She let a hand drop underneath her mouth to catch what she could as it drooled from the sides of her lips, and she just barely managed to force her mouth halfway down Sae’s cock to prevent anymore from spilling. There she continued looking up at her sister as she sucked and swallowed again and again, her cheeks perpetually large and her throat utterly coated in her sister’s cum.

The orgasm was so creamy and filling that it strained her to swallow so much, with light tears forming in her eyes as she half-choked against the load. And then, with the cum flooding her so intensely that it was practically bubbling over, a line of it started to escape from her nose, oozing through her sinuses and flooding her senses. Sae’s little sister was little more than a slutty teenage fuckhole that was overflowing with cum, and yet she continued to obey. When her mouth pulled away it wasn’t until she had swallowed everything she could manage and Sae had finally stopped squirting. 

Afterwards, with her eyes open and looking straight at Sae, she licked clean her palm that had caught the overflow. Slow, methodical licks with perfect eye contact, swallowing every last drop as she could manage. Makoto loved her sister’s cum...even when there was too much of it to handle without it leaking from her nose and making her eyes water.

\---

Sae: Sae focused on controlling her breathing as she watched Makoto try to contend with the mess that was her load because even on days where she hadn't been particularly pent up, it was always a sight to behold. Sae wasn't exactly a one-or-two stringer, and there was always a significant enough amount that it left Makoto looking … well, like a cumdrunk teenager whose entire purpose in life was to swallow down the cock of her older sister. As far as Sae was concerned, at the moment, that WAS her entire purpose in life. She reached out and gently swiped her thumb across the stream of cum that had strung messily back out from her nose and slowly smeared it across Makoto's cheek to make her more of a mess than she was before.

Finally, Sae stood, once she was certain that her legs would support her and reached under the table. Gripping Makoto's arm she began to tug her along, practically dragging her out from underneath the table and then actually dragging her towards the living room. She was sure, at some point, they would find themselves in the bedroom in their passion but Sae wasn't quite ready for that, yet. The sway of her hips that normally was there was gone, replaced in favor of stocky steps like she was stomping her way into the living room.

Once she arrived, she practically shoved Makoto onto the coffee table and looked her over. “You shopped smartly, this time. This suits you, and that hunger.” Sae reached down and gripped Makoto's jaw harshly; leaning in to force a kiss to her lips, holding here there with a decided hunger. This time, the kiss was not short lived, Sae hungrily shoving her tongue past Makoto's lips in spite of the hefty drink Makoto'd just had, wanting very much to hold this to her sister.

\---

Makoto: Makoto was very, very easy for her sister to pull around. On wobbly knees she followed along, and was smoothly tossed to the couch with a gasp rising from deep within her. As she sat wriggling in an aroused mess with cum still marking her face, she looked up at Sae with equal parts compassion, love, and outright lust. She had become her sister’s whore out of sympathy for her plight...but after letting herself get used for that purpose for so long, it was impossible to not savor some parts of this life.

She didn’t have a chance to respond to her sister’s comments about the lingerie, for Sae’s mouth was immediately on her. Their tongues battered back and forth though Makoto’s was obviously weaker, falling under the sway of Sae’s power and control. It was impossible to kiss Makoto in that moment and not taste cum, and naturally the flavor of Sae’s cream was present throughout the entire kiss. As it happened Makoto let her hands reach out for her sister; one pressing to the older girl’s cheek while the other stretched up and around her shoulders. If they were a normal family she’d give Sae a supportive hug, and in part she was trying to do so...but instead, all she seemed to do was become the clinging cumslut pawing at her owner.

Eventually, her hand lowered from Sae’s cheek all the way down to her cock, where she grasped at it once more and began to fondle her back to size. The slick feeling of it between her fingers made her coil in pleasure, and she could only writhe at the idea of what might be next. The nearby coffee table had a sleeve of condoms laying atop it...and there were more in the medicine cabinet. And the nightstand. And on top of the fridge. The Niijima sisters went through a lot of condoms. While Makoto fondled her sister’s cock she fumbled for the sleeve on the coffee table with her other hand, feeling around for it blind as she continued to offer up her mouth for her big sister’s hungry kiss.

\---

Sae: Sae's tongue continues to prod and probe Makoto's mouth for her own taste, fully and effectively dominating the kiss and giving Makoto the elder's version of 'love'. It was overbearing and abrasive, but it was there. Still, she was aware of Makoto's plight and after the girl fumbled for a bit, Sae slapped her hand away roughly and snagged the condom for herself, dropping her back on the couch and breathing roughly. She licked her lips, breaking a stray strand of saliva that connected them and gave a half grin. She tore the wrapper open and held it out to Makoto.

It wasn't that Sae wasn't interested in putting on the Condom; to her own credit, even in her fits of rage or frustration, she understood that safe sex was a must with her baby sister, she also was just aware that Makoto would prefer to slide it onto her rather having Sae do it herself. This was, effectively, Sae giving her permission to worship for a bit as she prepared Sae for the rest of the evening's affair. This would not be their only condom, that much was for certain, and Sae was fully aware of that; she wasn't at all frustrated that they had to buy so many. They were well worth the cost.

Of course, there were nights where she didn't want to be safe. Most nights, really. An aching, eager feeling at the back of her head-- she often indulged other things than just fucking Makoto on those nights. Tonight … would be different. She wasn't conscious of the fact, but deep down – she had a much, much different craving.

\---

Makoto: Makoto took the condom gingerly in her fingers, and didn't hesitate to obediently begin her work. It wasn't just slipping on a rubber - it was a chance to show her sister how she found every part of her sex. As she slithered close wordlessly to begin her work she laid kisses over Sae's exposed belly, pressing her lips there again and again and tracing the woman's belly button with her tongue. Her mouth travelled lower to pay attention to the woman's thighs, all while her hands started to press that protective circle at the tip of a stiffening cock.

Condoms were an everyday part of their lives together these days; quite possibly the most unlikely requirement two sisters would need. Makoto had started getting quite a few looks at the grocery store when she bought a box of fifty nearly every week, but it was better safe than sorry. She'd rather have a surplus sitting at home than be out one, and not be able to fuck her sister that night. Simply put, Sae going unsatisfied wasn't something that was permitted in that home.

As she began rolling the condom on Makoto's mouth lowered to help, pushing her lips past the woman's tip and starting to take her down her throat. She deepthroated Sae for the first time that night with the condom on, chasing her fingers with her lips as they slid it further and further down. Once Sae's cock was firmly wrapped in a light pink embrace Makoto looked up at her, pawing her fingers across the other's still-soaked balls and giving her an innocent look with fluttering eyelashes and a sweet smile.

"...how do you want to fuck me tonight, Sis?" In their unique relationship, the word 'Sis' had effectively taken the place of 'Mistress.' Makoto rubbed her thighs together eagerly, and nibbled on her bottom lip. "How can...how can your slutty baby sister make your cock happy?"

\---

Sae: Sae gave Makoto the time she needed to properly pay her respect to the action; this wasn't just putting on a condom, it had become something of an evening ritual for the two of them. Sae patiently watching Makoto lovingly apply a condom to prevent the incestuous duo from breeding like incredibly horny rabbits, which was honestly a risk considering how often the two had sex, and how heavy that sex could be. The thought of her sister buying the condoms was a briefly amusing one; people must have thought her a slut or a whore. In either case, Makoto was having sex with many people – not just one for a significant amount of time.

Then, Makoto began to properly apply it and along with it, the tight sleeve was joined by the tight sleeve of Makoto's throat easing down around the thick slab of she-cock currently making its home there. Sae let out a low breath and hummed as she stared down into Makoto's eyes, expectantly-- watching it go bit by bit until Makoto, at last, withdrew to ask the all important question. Fortunately, neither had to wait for an answer that would never come – Sae nonverbally responded.

She reached out and gripped Makoto by the hips and dragged her off the couch, pinning her on her back on the coffee table. The wrap of condoms tumbled uselessly to the floor along with the remote, allowing the cool glass center to chill up the younger's spine while Sae pressed a hand to the side of Makoto's head, holding her in place.

And without further fanfare, she pressed the head of her condom-covered cock against Makoto's cunt and began to sink forward. Her free hand reached down to grip one of Makoto's ankles and began to push back; wanting to slowly put strain on the girl's leg and make the tunnel a tighter approach for her as the thick head of that prick began to spread her nice and wide. “Mhn...”

\---

Makoto: Makoto gave a full-throated gasp as her sister picked her up and swung her to the coffee table, her slender figure landing there and immediately spreading her thighs. She completely folded to anything her big sister desired and shuddered in pleasure when she saw that cocktip slap against her hood, her body coiling in pleasure as she waited to be penetrated. It was times like this that the line of why she did this sort of thing blurred - was it really for Sae’s stress relief? Or was she really deeply, viscerally enjoying being her older sister’s wanton cocksleeve? Not that it mattered - this was happening one way or another.

“Y...Yes...Yes Sis...ohhh…” Makoto convulsed on the coffee table, her hands moving up to her breasts through the fabric of her lingerie and squeezing them nice and firm. Her slender figure was still draped in that smooth fabric save for the piece that was pulled aside just enough to allow entrance into her tight teenage cunt. Her toes curled and goosebumps landed across her arms as she felt the inches of her sister vanish within her, and witnessed her own pussy spreading, stretching, slowly to accommodate a taboo cock. She was a writhing wet mess by the time her sister was halfway in, and there was plenty more to go. “F...Fu...Fuck me, Sis...fuck me hard…”

Makoto was a dutiful, diligent sister. She was selfless. She was kind. And she knew when her sister was hurting. If there was anything she could do in order to help Sae relieve that pressure...she would gladly do it. It was for that reason that her hands reached out, taking Sae’s wrists and pulling them close. She did her best to keep her legs aloft as she guided Sae’s hands across her breasts and finally up to her throat - her slender, trembling throat. Things like this scared her in that...curiously erotic way, but as she guided Sae’s fingers to wrap about her throat her eyes were shining with trust and a desire to please.

“...if...if it helps…” Makoto whispered quietly, and nibbled on her bottom lip. It was hard to tell if her eyes were still watering from the cum that she had been blasted with, or the emotion that rolled through her and the pain she knew her group was causing her sister. Either way, the message was clear - chokefuck your sister if it’ll make you feel better. “...I can handle anything if it helps you, Sis...I love you...so much.”

\---

Sae: Many thoughts went through Sae's mind in the inch-by-inch press of her cock inside of Makoto's shaped-perfect cunt, practically reforged for her elder sister by this point – but the first and foremost was a question. A simple question: How hard did she want to go, that night? Did she want to utterly break Makoto's mind for the evening, fuck her into a stupor so deep that the girl couldn't properly come out of it? Or be a little more loving, cast not only the girl as a fucked stupid cumdump, but also the loving girlfriend of her elder sister? While it was a fun idea, Sae's mind was fully wrapped around the frustration of the day-- nothing specific, nothing individual-- and so, she focused her aggression, fully, into Makoto.

What followed was two actions occurring at the same time. The first, most important, was a response to Makoto's oh-so-sweet offer to take anything that Sae could dish out. That was met with one hand slowly easing up to the bottom of Makoto's, teasing along the soft line of her chin, while the other clamped down aggressively and dug her thumb into the hollow of Makoto's throat. That free hand shifted up and gripped harshly into Makoto's hair, tugging at the roots with wild force behind them as Sae's expression turned to a kind of sadistic glee that she was getting to let loose.

However, the second action reigned like thunder as Sae slammed her hips forward. It was a sharp clap as her balls slapped against Makoto's ass, condom-clad cock aiming to sink as deep and as far as she could manage. It was strong and quick and she sat-- waiting for a bit as her grip tightened-- and then she began to move in earnest. Other lovers may have gone slow, given their partner time to adjust, but Sae, right then, right there, pushed with all she had to force what little breath Makoto had out of her. “Sweet … little sister. That's what you used to be, but now … look at you. You've … fallen in love with my cock, haven't you? Don't worry … Big sis loves you too. No matter how far you fall...for me.”

\---

Makoto: Makoto wasn’t able to respond, not with a hand against her throat, not with a thumb pressed at the center, and not with her pussy getting fucked raw by her older sister. The hand pulling her hair at the roots barely even registered as her eyes crossed and she suddenly cried out in pleasure, her tiny teenage body thoroughly becoming the willing fuckslave for her older sister yet again. Her hands slapped down to fiercely grip the edge of the coffee table as she was forcibly wrapped around her sister’s cock, and it was quite clear that Makoto wasn’t going to be good for anything other than fucking for the foreseeable future.

Smart girl. Attentative girl. She was at the head of her class for a reason. But once Sae started to fuck her, especially with the sort of rough and violent intent that the older woman had that night, Makoto was nothing more than a vapid cumdrinking bimbo that only wanted to make the other woman happy. She couldn’t spend time teasing and pleasing Sae in that moment, nor could she even process why her sister’s cock was wrapped in a condom. All she really knew, and all she really craved, was more of that profane use of her body. Her sister plowed into her with such fierce strikes it made her practically melt right there, and indeed her cunt was so soaked that she had already made a tiny puddle of her juice where her ass rested. She was hot, writhing, noisy, and filthy...and she was all Sae’s.

Sae’s to choke. To abuse. To fuck. To throat. To do whatever she desired, to do whatever that helped her stress and frustration. Her teenage baby sister only wanted Sae to be happy, and if the price was her flesh and her sanity she would quite gleefully give it. She went cross eyed and her eyes rolled back in her head as the fucking began, her mouth open and tongue hanging from the side of her lips. Sae was a monster to do this to her loving little sister...but it was hard to deny that Makoto loved it.

\---

Sae: How many girls had ended up getting in trouble that were almost exactly like this? Desperate, cumdrunking sluts-- though the difference was, they would walk a street and offering themselves for practically loose change. Makoto? What Makoto was offering herself for was Love. Family. Something far, far more fucked up than money … and yet, it was the reason she wasn't in any sort of trouble, outside of the danger that came from having sex with her Sister when she was in a more aggressive mood like this. Fortunately, she wouldn’t ever push it too far – when she could see in Makoto's face that she was running too low on oxygen, she'd pull away … but that wasn't quite yet.

Oh, yes. Sae was a monster. Fully and truly, because she was fucking a teenager-- not just a teenager, but her own baby sister. Ramming her cock deep inside of Makoto was quickly becoming the best part of any of her days and gods knew that if she ever chose to stop, it was because something had gotten very wrong with her – well, more wrong with her than fucking her sister already was! Each rut of her hips was intentionally hard, dragging her balls into that messy puddle of slick that had formed on the table, and then slapping roughly against Makoto's own hips. The hand in her hair teased down to lightly slap Makoto on the cheek, just wanting to focus her eyes a bit from the sting so she could see Sae-- and the pleasure coursing through the older woman as much as was currently going through Sae herself.

However, the pace of her thrusting – the sharp, jagged plowing was causing her condom to slip, bit by bit. It hadn't come off-- not yet... but neither really seemed in any sort of position to care about that sort of thing. Certainly not Sae, who growled throatily and shuddered. “That's it, baby sis … that's it … you're taking me nicely. If you keep it up... I'll give you everything you want. Every … every bit of me.”

Oh, Sae had no idea.

\---

Makoto: Makoto was living blissfully as her sister’s cocksleeve in that moment; a wet and twitching mess that only knew the sort of pleasure that came with obscene and total submission. Her thighs twitched with every breath and her pussy screamed in pleasure, just as her breath only game to her in the most desperate gasps. Usually by the morning the marks around her throat would fade, though she wouldn’t be surprised if she’d be breaking out one of her high collar variants of her school outfit tomorrow morning. If she even had any left...last time, Sae had torn her school tights to a point far beyond repair in her hungry bid to get at her pussy.

At the slaps Makoto’s eyes did indeed start to focus, and she gazed at her big sister as she loomed over her with predatory hunger. Despite the fuck-addled look on Makoto’s face she managed to give her sister a tiny smile; one that was formed around a gasping mouth and hanging tongue, with a long line of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth all the way down to her chest. She was happy not just to see her sister enjoying herself, but to know that she was the only person in the world that could help someone she loved so much.

Makoto was similarly unaware about the condom steadily slipping, and she’d remain that way for some time. The combination of the tight seam of her cunt and the vigorous thrusting of Sae’s massive prick was steadily making it slip further and further across the that throbbing length. When it finally slipped off it did so in almost comical fashion; flying off on one of Sae’s particularly deep thrusts and practically flying through the air. The tension took its arc in a straight shot, and the soggy, wet rubber slapped Makoto squarely in the face. Sticking there thanks to the nectar glazing every inch of it, Makoto merely gazed up longingly at her sister’s face with the condom slapped clearly across her face.

There was no ignorance about it now; that much was sure. But now, Sae faced an intense temptation: the feeling of a wet, warm teenage cunt without a rubber to ruin the fun.

\---

Sae: After those hard, aggressive thrusts it probably shouldn't have been that much of a surprise when the condom flew off. Mistakes happened in sex, it wasn't perfect, messy ...and considering how much mess there was, right now, it was pretty obvious this was going to happen. What was less obvious was what came next; the heavy, hot stare down towards Makoto... and then, without a second of thought, she jammed her hips forward and sank her bare cock inside of Makoto's pussy. It was … different. Entirely different, really. Wet and tight and … fucking divine. The grip, it was – so different. It felt like she was being massaged up the length of her cock, letting out a low breath...

Then, she properly got to fucking again. Pumping her bare cock roughly into Makoto's cunt and … revelling at how it felt. “I'll pull out, Makoto.” Sae whispered, harshly. “I'm going to fuck you until I cum, then I'll pull out … but this, this feels … perfect.” Not that she would actually pull out; it was hard to time that appropriately and really, if she accidentally came inside of Makoto … oh well. Sae didn't let up with her grip; she wanted to make sure that Makoto couldn't tell her 'no'. Not that Sae was entirely sure that she would do that, but Sae had no interest in releasing Makoto long enough to give her the chance to say otherwise.

She adjusted her hips up and started to pump her hips down, bucking roughly against Makoto's hips; allowing gravity to carry her hips down into Makoto, making it all just a little bit more rough now. “You are … so tight … wet … mhn. This is … why didn't we do this before?” Sae chuckled to herself. It seemed this had turned her mood, a bit! Her grip had even relaxed, slightly, at last.

\---

Makoto: By that point, Makoto was so far lost in what was happening to her she barely even knew what a condom’s purpose actually was. It just continued to stick there on her sweat-lined cheek, clinging to her flesh as a reminder of just what Sae was doing to her. Not that she necessarily needed the reminder, considering the wet grip of a teenage pussy served as plenty of notice. Makoto continued to grip the sides of the coffee table to the point that her fingers were white-knuckled, and even the color of her cheeks went off thanks to her sister’s grip.

A grip that lessened when Sae could enjoy her pussy raw and wet, but still. And as the older woman was finally able to enjoy the warm grip of her sister’s pussy without a trace of covering between them, Sae’s momentum and joy proved too much for Makoto to handle. The subsequent thrusts that plowed into her and fucked her to her very core sent her into spasming moments of orgasm; her nethers clenching on that thick rod and her body shaking so much she very nearly tumbled off the coffee table. She squirted; a rush of nectar hitting Sae’s bare cock upfront and then bursting around them, splattering the table, the carpet, and both girls in her dense, tasty nectar.

It was a far cry from the early days, timid handjobs and tiny kissing blowjobs. Makoto didn’t even cum with her sister for the first two weeks...now? Now she was a squirting mess with a used condom stuck to her face, letting her older sister fuck her raw and wet and only delighting in it all. Her drool ran down her cheek and over one of Sae’s hands around her throat, spreading her mess just like the pussy juice that now plastered Sae’s thighs and belly and made sure every press of cock into teenage pussy was as wet as could be managed.

\---

Sae: If the view and feeling of Makoto wrapped around her bare cock were not enough to tell Sae how much better this was, the sound was something absolutely and entirely divine about Makoto. The wet squelch of her incredibly wet pussy, that tight teenage cunt gripping hard over that bare, thick rod cramming itself to the deepest places it could reach inside of the sweet teenager's less-than-sweet pussy. Raw and abused as it had gotten, Makoto's gushing wet cunt was making so much of a mess … well, she'd have to clean it up when she was done, anyway.

(Un?) Fortunately, Sae was going to add to that mess. Hard, hefty bounces of her hips off Makoto's signified, at last, that the Prosecutor's orgasm was at hand – and, against her word, she slammed her hips forward into Makoto's. Her cock throbbed and surged, and spilled its load. Even more than what had been unloaded in her mouth, and now there was a gloopy, thick mess being pumped directly inside of the teenage girl's body – practically kissing her womb and utterly flooding her. The entire point was to knock her up, of course – even as Sae pushed balls deep inside of Makoto and then just … laid against her.

She let her feel full. It was a first. A first time internal and this was … new. New for both of them, but Sae was breathing … slowly. Taking her time to adjust to Makoto's new … warmth, down there. “Hnnnh... sorry, baby sister. I couldn't help myself.”

\---

Makoto: Makoto realized just what her sister was going to do a bit too late, and even if she had spotted it sooner she would’ve been powerless to stop it. Her hands had just barely managed to find a spot on Sae’s arms, and when she felt cum rush inside of her the girl shrieked as her hands squeezed tight; nails digging in so hard and deep that she left sharp imprints on her sister’s arms. She felt every ounce of cum rush into her and shuddered the whole time, her legs involuntarily moving to close around Sae’s waist and simply hang there while she was filled. When it was all over her pussy was dripping with cum, completely overflowing from a massive load. She couldn’t breathe without feeling it slosh around with in, and when Sae spoke Makoto looked up at her sister with the condom still stuck against her face.

“I...I…” Makoto whimpered, and gave a nervous swallow as she held her sister close. She should’ve been outraged. She should’ve pushed Sae away and swore that this was the end. But ultimately...Sae needed these releases, and Makoto knew that this was a possibility somewhere along the line. She had been fucking her sister a dozen times or more every week for months, it was only a matter of time before she took a load deep into her pussy. 

Granted, she hadn’t pondered that fact enough to actually start on birth control, but...well...it wasn’t worth worrying about now, not with her pussy flooded with cum, dripping to the coffee table, and painting her thighs. When Makoto finally found the strength to speak once more her eyes danced back and forth over Sae’s, noticing that for the moment her sister had calmed somewhat, had returned to the woman she used to know. The woman she grew up with. The sister...that eventually became a fuck hungry beast.

“...I love you so much, Sis.” Makoto whispered as her hands left Sae’s arms, moving to the other woman’s long silver hair. She threaded her fingers through it, stroked her, fondled her, all while tears began to form at the corners of her eyes once more. The choking load of cum down her throat, the flood of cream in her taboo pussy, the slapping, the hair pulling...none of those things stung as much as the knowledge that her sister was suffering in the pursuit of her group. She swallowed, and very nearly broke into telling her everything before suddenly catching herself once more. “...if it made you happy...you can do it all the time.”

How could Sae ever deserve such a selfless sister?!

\---

Sae: Makoto's words and actions were soothing to the woman who was coming down from her frustrations. She slowly eased her hands over Makoto's sides and considered for a few moments. Finally, she seemed satisfied by that and slowly sat up. “I know you love me. You do a lot for me.” Sae insisted and gave a chuckle. Sae considered for a few moments about it before looking up at Makoto and letting out a grunt. “I'm not done.” Sae stated, bluntly; slowly sitting up again and allowing her hands to rest on either side of Makoto's head. She let out a low, rumbling grunt as she began to stir up that mess of cum inside of Makoto. That all-too-messy creamy pouring out of her. “... But I can give you a moment to clean up the mess you made.”

Sae slowly pulled her cock out of the girl and slumped back onto the couch. Her cock, stained in both Makoto's juices and mussed with her own cum that stringed lewdly down to the floor. Sae wrinkled her nose for a moment before shutting her eyes. “Clean up me, and the table, Makoto.” Sae's cock throbbed and she let out a grunt, an errant string of cum once more drooling out of the tip as she sighed and slowly ran her fingers through her own hair. A lingering moment, she sat up and nodded. “Thank you, by the way, Makoto. You did a good job, tonight. Food, drink, as it was – and this.” Sae gestured at her in gentle praise before she smirked.

“But a good girl like you shouldn't be so eager to drink someone's cum. Especially your sister's. A shame, you can't really help yourself. You learned your place so well.” Sae... taunted? Teased? She was definitely a little more in control, but she was not nearly done with Makoto, especially as her expression focused again. “And you will not go slow with your mouth on me.”

\---

Makoto: Makoto trembled as her sister pulled out of her pussy, shuddering in an aftershock of a climax that left her still shivering. After Sae flopped back onto the couch and gave her sister the orders, Makoto simply nodded her head with a blush before looking at the intense mess they had made. The coffee table’s glass was a soaked display of lust; a combination of cum, sweat, and her own squirt that had laid still where they had fucked. Makoto merely gave a swallow as she looked at it, and gave her sister a small nod.

“Well, I…” She blushed, and took the time to try to fix her hair...somewhat. “I haven’t had my dessert yet.” Cum for dinner, a cocktail of lust for dessert...it was no wonder how she kept her attractive figure. Makoto got down on her knees and began to work; licking the coffee table in slow swipes, or simply pursing her lips and slurping up the juice that sat there. It was already messy work that left her cheeks dripping and her lips soaked, and as she worked Sae could clearly see that her creampie was steadily leaking down her thighs. She really was a messy girl, but there was no way she could clean her own pussy like she cleaned the coffee table. Too bad.

When she finished licking the coffee table to some proximity of clean, Makoto stepped forward to her sister and dropped down once more to her knees. Her hands reached out to her sister’s cock and she grasped in warmly in both palms, squeezing and fondling before tilting her head and looking at her. She blushed again at the thanks her sister offered, and spoke in a gentle whisper.

“My place is your comfort whore, Sis.” Makoto spoke honestly, before posing a gentle question. “...do you think you got me pregnant?”

And with that question in the air she threw her mouth down on her sister’s cock, slurping hungrily, lewd, and as ordered - quickly. 

\---

Sae: Sae gave a faint smirk towards Makoto and considered for a few moments about the whole thing. Watching as she slowly dragged her tongue along the coffee table like a particularly well trained slut; really, it wasn't exactly like she was wrong about that, either. Makoto was a good girl, who had learned her place quite well. It was a lewd, virtually pathetic sight as she let out a husky chuckle. “You are … a good whore, aren't you? My good whore. As for if I think I got you pregnant...” She hummed and smiled. Sae gently began to comb her fingers through Makoto's hair, breathing shallowly and tilting her head back.

The girl was … good. Fondling gently as she was, beginning to slurp at it as she let out a low sigh. “That's a good girl...” Sae smiled and sighed softly before tilting her head back. “But yes, I think I definitely got you pregnant. Or, if I didn't, I'm eager to empty a few more shots in you, Makoto. You're … quite warm. Wet. Delicious.” Sae whispered with a smirk, absolutely drunk on her own power for a moment. A bit like her shadow, really, even as she began to slowly pump her hips up into Makoto's throat, taking her time to sink inch after inch of thick cock down her throat. Then all at once, Sae … upped the ante.

She gripped the back of the girl's head and began to roughly cram her hips forward, thrusting hard, sharp thrusts into the girl's throat. She hadn't properly gotten to throatfuck her before – but she was going to do so now!

\---

Makoto: Makoto’s good girl smile didn’t last long. Sure, she was all beaming and happy cocksucking when her sister was praising her and letting her move at her own pace, but once that violent throatfucking started everything changed. Makoto openly gagged on her sister’s cock as Sae started to rut her out of nowhere, unable to escape her sister’s grip as she struggled and spasmed and spit. It was...intense, to say the least, and if anything would be able to tax the girl’s tolerance it was this sort of rough, dismissive, and downright abusive moment.

Cum splattered from Makoto’s pussy to the carpet below as she struggled, her knees kicking as she tried to pull up. Her throat was bulging with every thrust of her sister’s lap, a clear outline of a thick cock visible every time she went deep. Tears marked Makoto’s eyes almost instantly, and she even gave a few muffled, gagging sobs as she was suddenly claimed in such a vigorous fashion. Deepthroating her sister was nothing new, but...it was always rough, always something even her well-trained body had trouble handling. Especially now that Sae was emboldened by creampieing her own sister, this was going to be a rough trip.

“Guh...guh...guh…” She made simple choking noises as her sister continued to facefuck her, eventually the tears running across Sae’s hands as she kept forcing herself forward. Sometimes, Makoto had to wonder if Sae actually knew she was a Phantom Thief - it was the only way to explain how rough and nasty she was with her! At a certain point the thrusting even made Makoto cough up some of the pussy juice and cum she had already swallowed; a small erupting of clear delight spurting from her lips and splashing to Sae’s stomach. All the while, Makoto looked up at her sister with loyal eyes. It might hurt to please her sister like this, but...she was still happy to do it for the older woman she loved so much.

Her parents would be proud. Kind of.

\---

Sae: If their parents were not going to be proud over their time together, at least Sae would be. Sae was proud of the way Makoto slurped her cock while she was absolutely ruined by a thick cock plunging past her lips and into her throats. Sae definitely was proud of herself, too; after all, she'd not only managed to keep herself together through trying times-- with help, sure – but also, proud of herself in finding a way to make Makoto an absolute and utter slut. Makoto had been trained oh-so-well! Sae let out a low breath and then pulled the girl's head down to her cock. Forcing herself down to the base to make her make those wonderful sounds again and again.

There was a low sigh from her and she gave a calm smile. “That's a good girl, Makoto. Suck my cocok nice and deep, clean me off … clean yourself off of me...” Sae insisted, even as Makoto's leaking all over their lovely floor. What a shame. After a few moments, she chuckled and suddenly pushed her back off of her cock, only to reach out and grip a handful of her hair. Sae stood and tugged-- wanting Makoto to follow her as she made her way over towards one of the tall windows of the city … and intended to give her a shove, adjusting to put Makoto chest first against the window, grabbing her hips to adjust her; so her ass was pointed out like a whore.

Sae pressed herself against Makoto from behind and leaned into her, cock throbbing and beginning to slide up against her. “I'm going to cum in you, again... already done it once. What's the harm?”

\---

Makoto: Makoto was fully crying by the time her sister pulled her face off of her cock, but whether the tears were from the strain or simply the joy that she had distracted her sister from her worries was impossible to tell. As soon as she was pulled free she started a violently coughing fit; her lips dangling with spit and cum as she looked up at her older sister. As Sae yanked her by the hair and drug her forward Makoto quickly went right along with her, stumbling behind and whimpering as she was shoved into position.

The city lights were flickering below them and she took in the sight from the window, just as the cold glass chilled her smallish tits through the fabric of her lingerie and her palms pressed flat to the glass. She was only barely able to stand as Sae pulled her hips back and prepared to fuck her yet again, her pussy already shivering and soaked but always able to take more. To take more...for her family.

“Y-Yes...Sis…” Makoto managed to choke out in a trembling voice, her abused throat barely able to craft the words. She sniffled and nodded and shoved her rump back to offer herself up, inviting the older girl to claim her pussy in the same reckless and violent fashion. “It...it belongs to you, Sis...do whatever you want…”

It was true; in this household, Sae controlled everything. And she could have any hole any time she wanted.

\---

Sae: “You belong to me.” Sae uttered, calmly. A quiet unease about her tone that screamed that she very, very much had come to believe the words she just said. Makoto no longer was her own person; she was fully property of her sister, sworn to the incestual union that the two had formed. Sae didn't feel any regret or remorse, no inkling that what they were doing were wrong; it was what it was, and glinting eyes in the low light cast through the window made it seem like Sae was a predator, with Makoto bent in front of her. Vulnerable, waiting to be eaten up. It was … an amazing sight, honestly. That lingerie suited her so well.

Sae passively gripped her cock, adjusting its position-- angling it to slide the head of her cock between Makoto's pussylips, lubing it up with the lewd strings of cum that clung persistently-- and dragged it up. It seemed a threat, that she was going to claim Makoto's ass, then and there, before she carefully slid it back down and sank forward to bury the entirety of her rod inside of her little sister. Thick veins caught and pulled on slick walls, forcing out spunk in long strings that drooled to the floor like thick honey. Unlike last time, Sae didn't start going at full force; instead taking it down to rough but slow thrusts forcing Makoto to press into the window with each pump of her hips.

“Why did we ever use Condoms, Makoto? This feels .. divine. We shouldn't have wasted money on them.” Sae roughly swatted Makoto on the ass, in some semblance of punishment for this; like Makoto had been the one to originally suggest it, as opposed to a slightly-more-sane moment of Sae's. She'd not wanted to ruin Makoto's life by knocking her up, and making things complicated. Now...

Well, now, that was the entire point.

\---

Makoto: Makoto was the whimpering little slut her sister described as that cock flopped forward, lined up against her soaked pussy, and drove in to begin fucking her. Her sister’s words continued to roll through Makoto’s mind as her knees went weak and her palms slid against the glass. From below, she could only imagine the sight. As their living room had the lights on, anyone could see in...and this late they would most likely be the only room on that side of the building showing anything off. Even if Makoto couldn’t see anyone watching her get fucked, she knew they were there. She knew she was on display.

Just like she knew she was already knocked up. With a wail of agonized desire Makoto continued to allow her sister to claim her, and with every firm thrust she became even more the whore of her older sister. Every inch of her was possessed. Every part of her was family property. Was she a little sister or a sex slave? Hard to tell, but it was leaning towards both.

As she heard her sister talk of condoms, Makoto’s head continued to spin. If she wasn’t already pregnant she would be by the end of the night, at this rate. Her school life was effectively over, and no pregnant girl could be a modern day superhero. But beyond all that...she loved her sister. Desperately. Even with all the horrible, fucked up things she was doing. So it was in the midst of Sae’s depraved and heavy thrusts, thrusts that left Makoto’s cheek slapping against the glass window, that the little sister looked back and studied her sister.

This would hurt them both. It would hurt Sae to hear...and it would hurt her to suffer the consequences. But...if she was truly Sae’s property, if she truly belonged to her...it had to be said. No doubt, Sae’s palace was about to suddenly be thrust into wild, high alert.

“...Sis…” Makoto whispered, her pussy dripping as it was stretched around the impossibly thick, hard prick of her older sister. She swallowed nervously, before saying words that would ensure she would be under Sae’s oppressive grasp and impaled on her cock forever. “...I’m a Phantom Thief.”

End of Part One.


	2. Sister Therapy Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves have fallen, led to defeat by Makoto's own admission of their guilt. Now that Sae Niijima has been nearly entirely engulfed by her inner-demons, a new chapter is beginning...one where Shadow Sae keeps the girls as bred pets and fucktoys for her amusement. Today...she'll spend her evening having fun with nerdy little Futaba.

Sister Therapy 02  
Sae: Anonymous  
Everyone Else: Drace Domino

Sae: The night had been going great. In spite of a stressful day, Makoto had been there, waiting, to help her unwind. Hell, even an accidental slip of a condom had given her the chance to fuck her cute baby sister raw and pump her so full of cum that the little slut was sure to get pregnant. Everything had been, at last, turning in Sae's favor for the day; until, of course, Makoto had dropped that … little tidbit of information. That little thing that suddenly made so, so much make sense. Makoto was a Phantom Thief. Makoto had … Makoto had been the reason for so much of her stress and frustration. But why was she telling her? Oh, no – Sae understood that. Makoto felt guilty. Makoto was choosing her, over her own friends. And that meant a great deal … and gave a significant opportunity.

The next few months had been to Sae's advantage. Learning about the Phantom Thieves, biding her time in complete and utter anger with her little sister, while also slowly beginning to pick up what they were up to. The world was more corrupt than she understood – and she had chosen to turn it on its head. After all, the Phantom Thieves were a public phenomenon – people had their eyes on them. Why, then, would they expect anyone other than the thieves to have carried out the rather ruthless disappearances of the Boy Prince Goro Akechi, or the rumored-corrupt Masayoshi Shido? They were definitely in the Phantom Thieves' line of sight – and the evidence would point to that, as far as Sae cared. She would do anything to win. And by anything, she meant … anything.

All it had taken was a little nudging with the department to give her a chance to 'rehabilitate' some of the members of the gang. Of course, she had no interest in actually rehabilitating them; they had some useful skills among them, not least of all being their tremendously tight bodies and own personal … quirks. Makoto, of course, was still Sae's favorite; her baby sister had set her on a path to power in a rather unprecedented way. That didn't mean the ability to scrub incriminating evidence from the internet, or the financial security to allow you to move around a bit more freely was … unwelcome.

And, so it had been another long day. A satisfying day of watching the remnants of the Phantom Thieves disappear for good. A subtle smirk danced Sae's lips as she finally walked into her apartment. Ah, not the small one that she had been living in with Makoto before; the large penthouse had been acquired about a month prior, thanks to Haru's finances, and Sae had brought home a reward-- mostly for herself. A black dress; beautiful, elegant, that showed off her body rather well... and some wine. After all... victories were to be celebrated, were they not?

“Girls! I'm home!” Sae called with a patient smirk on her lips.

\---

Girls: The months had indeed been good to Sae, and the woman’s power and influence had grown tenfold even as her harem swelled underneath her. Not only in numbers, but by the pregnant bellies that were starting to show on every last one of them. In all, Sae had claimed not only her sister but Haru, Ann, and Futaba as well...and each one knew their place within their owner’s life.

Makoto’s role had been mostly unchanged - cook for her sister and be her stress relief when needed. At this point the girl was noticeably pregnant with her sister’s child; her belly swollen and round with breasts that had grown to compliment it. As she was mostly made to roam naked around the apartment, it was easy for anyone to see just how bred she had become. Though now, as she helped to carry the burden of her sister, she had help.

Haru had been the easiest to break - a sweet thing that desperately wanted acceptance, whose parents were absent until their death. Her sweet poofy hair framed her bright smile and she wore a belly almost as big as Makoto’s; the second to be seeded. She had served the purpose of bankrolling Sae’s growing empire with the money her parents left behind, and she hadn’t hesitated to turn over full control of their money to her new mistress. After she had cracked, it was all too easy to collect.

Futaba was the same as she ever was - a bit snide and bratty, but had come to acknowledge the ownership of Sae. Her belly wasn’t quite as big as the others thanks to her natural slim bodytype, but she was just as clearly bred as any of them. Where Sae’s money and empire failed Futaba was the one that protected her; scouring the net, keeping her safe, and always controlling information.

Of them all, only Ann had remained mostly unbroken. Resistant to the end, the girl had been fitted with a leather mask with slots to breathe and a zipper for when she needed to be fed - either food or cock. The mask charmingly wore leather cat ears to remind everyone of her old role, and she was similarly forced into a suit that very much mirrored her persona of Panther. Only now, her breasts and pussy were always exposed, and the leather gripped her uncomfortably tight. Hanging free was a pregnant stomach just like the others, though of them all she resented it the most, and the fact that she was constantly covered in a mask meant she needed to be controlled and guided by a leash as she crawled on all fours.

The four women rushed to meet their owner as soon as they heard her arrive, dropping to their knees before her in a perfect line. Haru and Futaba smiling away, Ann whimpering within her zipped-up mask, and Makoto bowing her head to her sister as she spoke.

“Welcome home, Sis.” The only one that was allowed to call her that. “We missed you. How can we please you tonight?”

\---

Sae: All in all, they were a good team. As far as Sae saw it, they were a better team than the Phantom Thieves had been, really. The vision was too small, too personal, for them; Sae wanted something better. She'd shape things, help people into having a better world … perhaps influenced by her a little. All she'd wanted in return was the four girls whom she had claimed in her path to domination, and that's all she really needed. The ones that were loyal, would be loyal to her forever. And Ann – ah, the Panther. She'd learn her place eventually, and as Sae was found of reminding her, they had all the time in the world. No one would come looking for her. Not her parents, off in another country, not her school, due to her record … the only one who she'd not dragged down had been Makoto. The good girl deserved a future, deserved not to have anyone look at her like a criminal. Though, considering how swollen her belly had become, it was entirely likely they would just look at her like a slut; not incorrect.

Sae stepped forward to the line of girls on their knees, reaching forward to gently pat Makoto on the cheek. “Thank you, Makoto. Today was an interesting day; the case is finally closed and the others are off to prison.” Sae mused, calmly enough. “Today, I wish to celebrate... it will be quite a busy evening.” She added, calmly enough and while she considered her prize, she kicked away her shoes and set aside her briefcase. “Futaba, you'll be joining me in my room for the moment. Bring your laptop.” Even if she'd gotten around to fully breaking them, it wasn't like Sae didn't like their individuality or their own quirks. Makoto's interest with the world, Haru's gardening, Futaba's work on the computer... even Ann's modeling got some time, though in a far seedier way than she'd have intended.

With that simple order, Sae stepped past the group – though she paid brief attention to Ann, dragging her fingers over the girls swollen, knocked up belly; an amused smirk across her lips as she made her way towards her bedroom. Yes, tonight would be busy... and the first thing was her craving to change . Stripping down from her more business oriented attire, she began to change into her new acquisition; it was … quite revealing. Fishnet lace revealed the entirety of her cleavage, the inside curves of her breasts; thin straps working at her shoulders and one leg entirely revealed. It barely even hid her cock.

Perfect.

\---

Girls: The line of girls knelt there, completely uncaring about the news that their old friends were going to prison. Hell, they hadn’t even seen them for months, and certainly didn’t care what happened to them. They were all happy and pregnant with enough cock to keep them constantly satisfied; why would they miss them for a second? Sure, Ann might’ve given a few pathetic whimpers at the news, but she was easy enough for Haru to tighten the leash and make her yelp herself into being quiet.

When Sae gave the order to Futaba, the girl beamed and nodded, giving a wide grin as her hands moved to cradle her small but still swollen belly. Futaba very much looked like the girl she used to be aside from that; her long red hair fell straight down her back, and she still wore knee-high socks with thick boots that she tromped around the apartment in. She even still wore her headphones at nearly all times, and her glasses were a constant so she could alway see her mistress coming.

“Right away, Shadow Sae!” She spoke up, letting their mistress’ true name drop from her lips. It had been the thing they were told to call her, and it certainly fit. Because Futaba was so eager to do as she was told, she missed the moment where Sae dressed into her new outfit. Her boots could be heard stamping through the halls as she worked towards her laptop, but Makoto and Haru merely watched their mistress dress with a smile and deepening cheeks. Once Sae was completely wearing her unique and sexy new outfit, Makoto was the first to speak up.

“You look wonderful, Sis.” She admired her, folding her hands together and beaming. “The most beautiful woman in the world!”

“You’re gorgeous!” Haru boasted, and looked over to Ann. “Isn’t she, Ann?! Isn’t Shadow Sae gorgeous?!”

Even if Ann could see past her mask, she likely would’ve of responded. All it did was earn her another yank of her leash, and a sudden uptick in Haru’s surprisingly volatile meanstreak.

“YOU’LL ANSWER WHEN SPOKEN TO, FUCKPIG!” It was still just adorable when she screamed vulgar threats in her cute, cute voice.

\---

Sae: Shadow Sae. It gave an amusing uptick of her lips to hear that term. Goro had called her that when the tables had turned, like he could see something in her; a growing darkness that roared to the surface with each victory she'd claimed. It had been meant as an insult, she suspected; a jab towards the woman of the law about her own nature and how she betrayed it. Instead, she wore it with pride; she served a better ideal from the shadows. Where was the problem with that? Sae smirked at the idea before focusing her attention on the others, once Futaba had stomped off. That one had been so uncertain of people at the start. She'd learned well. Haru, too.

“I thought the occasion required something special. A new me.” Sae mused with a smile, reaching out to gently comb her fingers through that poofy fluff of Haru's hair, enjoying the way the once-meek heiress came out of her shell so easily in her service. “Ann's the jealous sort, isn't she? A model like her probably doesn't like to be shown up.” Sae insisted with a throaty chuckle. “Ah, she does enjoy dress-up though, doesn't she? Just like a doll … Haru, you must have had a lot of dolls when you were younger, didn't you?” Sae smirked and looked down at Ann. “How about a new one? Until she's nice and satisfied, you can dress her up and takes all sort of pictures with our adorable little panther.” 

Sae moved on to Makoto with a confident swagger and sway to her hips; reaching down to help her up and off of her knees. “You have been keeping them in line very well as usual, Makoto.” Sae settled her hand on her little sister's pregnant belly. “I'm quite proud of you, baby sister. I trust you finished your homework?” Ah, it was such a … normal routine. Makoto had been pulled out of school by Sae, but Sae had insisted the school continue to send lessons and books and homework – not that any of them mattered, really, it was just to keep up appearances; she didn't care what the school thought of her little sister. She was brilliant and Sae's. All that mattered.

“I am going to drink, tonight. You should make dinner, for later; once I am done with Futaba.”

\---

Girls: Haru preened like a prized pet as Shadow Sae lavished attention on her, and she turned to kiss the older woman’s hand as she was stroked. Haru had been an interesting case to be sure - desperate and gleeful for any attention paid to her, but also not jealous of the others. If anything, she seemed to relish being part of a family for the first time in her life. She had even accidentally called Shadow Sae “Mommy” a few times, but that was usually only in the midst of her most emotional moments...or when she was being fucked raw in her tight teenage ass.

“Ohh, thank you, Shadow Sae!” Haru beamed at the gift that was given to her, and quickly turned to Ann. The girl she once called a friend was soon yanked forward with a leash once more as Haru rose to her feet, dragging behind her leather-bound slut as she made her way to her own bedroom. “You heard her, CUMDUMP, I get to dress you up however I like! Finally, a use for all my clothes we brought over from home!” She giggled, padding faster as she drug the pregnant Panther behind. “They’ll be a bit too tight on your FAT SLUT ASS, but you’ll just have to deal with it!” 

After Haru walked away, Makoto was left as the sole focus of attention, and she sighed sweetly as her sister stroked her belly. Of all the girls she was afforded the most leeway, the only one that could touch their mistress of her own volition, the only one that ever had times where she could speak to her as something close to an equal. It was one such moment as Makoto leaned forward to kiss her sister’s cheek, just like she had in the old days.

“My homework’s done, and the house is clean, Sis.” She smiled, and let her hand drop atop Sae’s over her belly. “I’ll make your favorite dinner tonight, Sis.” 

The food she’d prepare didn’t matter - she knew her sister’s favorite dinner involved her pregnant little sis under the table choking violently on cock.

\---

Sae: The growth Haru had shown in the ways she treated Ann was always a delight to see. Sae had her own disciplinary actions, but as it had come about, Haru was far better of a prison warden than she'd expected. Honestly, it was … fun. Not only that, but satisfying. Direct results; always the best thing to see. Once they were gone, Sae's attention was focused entirely on Makoto. The one who'd started it all. They'd been fucking for so long now, Sae could hardly imagine a time where she wasn't drilling her sister. Condoms were a forgotten after thought unless Sae was using them for a specific purpose; usually as a form of punishment, in one way or another; like emptying them on Ann. That happened occasionally.

“You're a good girl, little sister. My favorite.” Sae reminded her with a patient smile; leaning in and planting a rather tender kiss on the younger's lips; perhaps made a little less tender by hands clapping on her ass and squeezing at her cheeks, lifting and then dropping with a low chuckle. “My good girl...” Sae smiled before teasing another kiss to her lips before pulling away, and regaining the colder edge to her personality, humming. “We have much to be done tonight. I have a meeting tomorrow that's going to be irritating, so I intend to enjoy tonight as much as I can. You nor any of the girls will be resting until I am satisfied; you will be the one keeping them going while I satisfy myself.” Sae paused.

“...Ensure that Haru doesn't tire Ann too much.” With that, Sae made her way to her bedroom to meet up with Futaba.

\---

Girls: Makoto smiled at her sister’s words and the warm hands roaming her body, always happy to let herself become a plaything of the older woman. The slaps to her ass, the affectionate kisses, all of them made Makoto feel like the most important girl in her sister’s life. After all, she was...at least after Sae herself. The words of favortism rang in Makoto’s heart and she sighed sweetly when her sister left to go tend to Futaba, leaving her alone to manage the others. With a content sigh she made her way towards Haru’s room, just to make sure she wasn’t trying to fit four dildo’s into the girl’s pussy...again.

In Sae’s room, Futaba was sitting at the foot of the bed with her legs crossed and her laptop already open. She was naked save for the kneesocks, boots, and glasses, and sitting on both of her small breasts was a silver ring pierced through each nipple. It had been her idea - she wanted to look edgier and more exciting for her mistress, and had surprised her with them a month ago. Even now they hung there as a reminder of how Sae’s whores always wanted to make her smile by defiling themselves.

“Shadow Sae.” Futaba looked up from her computer, still tapping away as she spoke. “Was there something you need me to take care of? Is the new district attorney giving you a hard time again? Well, we can take care of that. Make sure he has a lot of...questionable transfers to his bank account, kekeke…” The girl gave a wicked little chuckle, her glasses flashing as they count the nearby light. “Or do you just want to know how Ann’s PornHub channel is doing? She’s almost at five hundred thousand subscribers!” She paused, and glanced down again. “DeepSkeeter says ‘bitch needs to stop all that whining ho sounds like she being raped.’”   
She simply raised a hand up to humbly request a high-five from her mistress.

\---

Sae: Sae stepped into her room and gazed down at Futaba. The girl had certainly successfully surprised Sae many times, along with the others-- but Futaba was always special in her forwardness. Yes, Sae suspected it had something to do with how much time she'd spent on the computer and the sorts of things she'd find her way into was always troubling … if also incredibly hot. So, Sae gave her all the time she needed or craved in front of the laptop. Even when they were fucking, Futaba was permitted to remain on her computer... not that she could focus on it much when Sae was really going to work.

“Ah, if only 'DeepSkeeter' knew what actually was happening with Ann.” Sae joked, dryly and comfortably gave Futaba a high five as she made her way onto the bed. “The District Attorney has learned his lesson, I believe. The commission investigating Shido's role briefly questioned me today, but I only had to answer truthfully. I've no idea where the man is now.” Sae smirked. “Though I do believe it's somewhere in the vicinity of hell.” Sae chuckled and slowly sat on the bed next to Futaba; reaching over and hooking a finger into that silver ring and then giving a sharp tug on it. “Yes, I believe I wanted to know more about how people are responding to our … fun. Your digging into my new bosses' affair and posting all of those pictures of her was quite genius, really.” Sae praised her comfortably.

She settled aside her dress, cock throbbing into view. “In fact, I believe for your dutiful work, Futaba, I'm going to let you choose how I fuck you tonight.” Which was code for 'you can suggest something, but I'm going to fuck you as hard as I possibly can, however I want and you'll like it regardless', but it was a nice thought.

\---

Futaba: Futaba watched her mistress with outright adoration, eyes shining behind her glasses as Sae moved to sit down beside her. Just like Haru, Futaba had mommy issues aplenty...though she hadn’t dropped the word like Haru had, it was very clear that she looked at Sae as more than just a mistress. She was a guardian, a provider, and someone she always wanted to impress. Being told how smart, how resourceful, and how cute she was were the keys to Futaba’s heart. The girl had a pretty big ego considering she was a pregnant fuckpet, but she always bowed her head to the one that deserved it most.

“...ahhh!” Futaba trembled as she felt the ring tugged, and her fingers smashed down on the keys to a point where a long line of “FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF” appeared in her response to DeepSkeeter. When her mistress finally made the proposal; however, Futaba’s eyes went wide and her throat tightened, overcome by potential. “That...you mean that, Shadow Sae?!” Even if it wasn’t a guarantee, even being made the offer was more than she usually got. Her mistress must’ve been in a very good mood! “Uh, just a second! I...I got something for this!”

She tabbed to her desktop, went straight to a folder labelled “Definitely Not Hentai” and opened it up before ravenously searching. As she flipped through pictures she mused to herself, speaking softly as her eyes narrowed.

“...no, not that, you’re not a giantess...no, not that one either, you don’t have tentacles...no...no...sheesh, I really need to organize these…” As she flicked through graphic art-based pornography it was always a sign of what was on the girl’s mind; or at least, what she kept herself busy with when Sae wasn’t around. “...geez, if I only had a penis this one would be fun. Uh...oh, here it is!” She quickly jerked her laptop up into her hands, turning it to face Sae.

A skinny girl, just like Futaba, fucked in a full-nelson position straight in her ass. Her pussy filled with toys, and a look of frantic desire on her face.

“Here’s what I want!” Futaba called it out like she was pointing at a Christmas present. “Can I have skinny_ahegao_slut43.PNG?!”

\---

Sae: Sae was certainly amused by Futaba's typoing at the tug on the ring, but the girl's follow up was definitely what surprised her. Of course she had something she would want, but the fact that she had a bit of graphic support … well, Sae suspected she could find a way to oblige the girl. Unsurprisingly, Futaba had a bit of an … eclectic taste, but it was nothing she disapproved of. In fact, unlike Futaba's own family, Sae very much encouraged her tendencies. “I see...” Sae hummed before smirking. Yes, while she certainly took good care of Futaba-- perhaps not KIND care, though that had changed after the girl's successful breaking-- Sae had always had a firm hand. Futaba had earned her reward.

The woman pulled away and moved to the closet with a sway to her hips and bit her lip, thinking for a moment before reaching out and pulling out the toy chest. Ah, yes-- a rather … well organized, extensive amount of toys in the chest itself – as she began to look for something in … particular. Ah-- after a bit, Sae found what she was looking for. Three toys; two stock-standard dildos of decent size, as well as a vibrating, bunny eared dildo. If Futaba tried to get all three in, she was definitely going to be rather … full.

Along with that, Sae pulled along the bottoms of a string bikini with her and a long tie; a particularly fun idea in mind to secure the toys through the rings on Futaba's nipples. Especially with the vibrating dildo, this would cause them to tug on her quite well. “I believe I can oblige that.” Sae gave a teasing grin and pressed a hand to Futaba's head in a gently pat. “Now, off the bed and spread your legs like the eager whore you are, Futaba. I will give you...” Sae gave a wry smile and rolled her eyes.

“Skinny_ahegao_slut43.PNG. For you being so good.”

\---

Futaba: The noise that came from Futaba was difficult to describe, but it was clearly one of abject delight as she clamored off the bed. She folded up her laptop and set it on the nearby dresser - she wouldn’t be able to frag any jerks while she was getting full-nelson fucked! With a smile the girl stood up as tall as she could and spread her legs as she was ordered. She was the shortest of the girls by far, but the fact that her boots were so thigh made her just a hair taller than Haru. That height was artificial though, and it was going to become obvious once the fun began.

“Thank you so much, Shadow Sae!” Futaba beamed, her eyes shining gleefully as her hands moved to supporting the small weight of her pregnant tummy. She eyed the toys that were soon to be inserted in her, and she had goosebumps marking up and down her arms. Nothing made her quite so happy as being used as her mistress’ fucksleeve, but that was something that all of the girls could agree on. “You’re the best! Living here is the best thing that ever happened to me!”

Granted, Futaba hadn’t enjoyed a particularly good life, but it was still a compliment.

The girl shivered as she pondered just what was to come, and once more gazed down to where her mistress’ cock hid below her dress. She knew the weight of it well - it was a tough fit even for her pussy, but her ass? Usually when Sae claimed it, Futaba didn’t get out of bed the next day...and this was probably going to be a repeat performance. That’s fine; Ann didn’t mind carrying her meals on her back as she crawled to deliver them!

\---

Sae: Sae, toys in hand, made her way closer to Futaba; leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. “Anything for one of my girls, Futaba. I'll always take care of you.” Sae reminded her. “I'll keep you safe...” From anyone else, anyway. From Sae was a different story entirely – not that any of the girls but Ann saw it that way. First, the bunny ear; Sae didn't take it easy, simply pushing and prying that thing in, wriggling it until it was nice and firmly wedged inside of the adorable nerdy redhead. Without waiting for the others, she turned it on-- beginning to allow it to wriggle and writhe against the youngest of her girls, humming softly. The wetter she was, the easier it would be to get the others now.

“Hold on tight.” Sae whispered playfully and then began to push in the second of the dildos. Futaba's body was the smallest, which meant it had taken quite a bit of stretching her to make this possible, though Sae had delighted in ensuring the process would be nice and easy. The vibrating dildo inside of her pushed and prodded, shifting around the other dildo once it was firmly inside – only for Sae to begin adding the third without allowing the first two to properly settle against once another, giving it a bit of an uncomfortable stretch as she went. The entire goal was to get all three writhing and wriggling inside of her with the vibe, and then for Sae to tie the bottoms. She looped the longer ends through the nipple wrings than strung it down against the dildos; didn't want them falling out, after all. And, with each push of the vibrating rabbit eared dildo, it would tug on the strings and yank on her nipples.

Sae was satisfied with the view, to say the least, humming softly. She moved over to the bedside and got a nearly-spent bottle of lube, studying it before holding it out to Futaba. “You'll use your hand to apply it to me.” Well, the lube wasn't going to stop her from being sore in the morning … not to mention, Futaba would get to pick how 'rough' she wanted it based on how much lube they used.

\---

Futaba: Futaba’s young, thin body was a plaything for the older woman...just like all of them were. Her tender pussy didn’t handle any more or any less toys than her friend’s, but the simple fact was that she was the smallest, tightest, and had the most trouble coping with such a heavy payload of vibrating pleasure. Even the smallest of them was enough to make her knees weak, and she only barely managed to keep standing as her mistress plowed toy after toy inside of her. When she was given permission to hold on she wrapped her hands around Sae’s arms, but even then the support only lasted for so long and Sae started to walk away.

From her position across the room, Futaba was a cute, pathetic sight. Her nipple rings pulled downward the the strap connecting them to the buzzing vibrators, and every breath seemed to pull at both ends and make her quiver with submissive pressure. Her glasses were askew, her headphones were slightly shifted on her head, and even one of her socks had slid down her thigh to crest around her knee. And when Sae gave her the order, she gulped nervously from the distance separating them.

“S...Shoulda picked...something easier…” She murmured half-jokingly, and started to pad her way over one tiny step at a time. Shew knew that picking something easy wouldn’t of worked anyway - it would’ve just been an excuse for her mistress to find her own way of violating her. As Futaba continued to walk the muted sound of buzzing continued to erupt from her nethers, just as she left tiny drops of her own slick, rich juice on the carpet. Too bad Ann wasn’t around to lick it up. Finally, she made her way over to her mistress, took the bottle of lube, and gave her hand a tiny squirt. “H...Here goes...I’ll lube it up nice and good, Shadow Sa-auuuuueeee!” A wave of pleasure ran through her as the dildos inside clattered together, and in a moment of weakness she dropped the bottle of lube. Thankfully it didn’t spill much, but now she was left with only a few beads of it in her palm - hardly enough to give her mistress’ cock the best lather.

\---

Sae: “You know that easy certainly wouldn't be the most fun.” Sae whispered, playfully; clearly amused by the matter in all of this; because Futaba was certainly having a harder time with being stuffed full of toys that certainly were going to make her life harder. A self-satisfied smirk crossed the former Prosecutor's lips, gently teasing fingers through that beautiful, long red hair; and giving a steady smirk that only grew as the bottle dropped to the floor. “That will do for you.” Sae insisted, calmly enough; tilting her head down to gesture to those small, thin, wirey fingers of hers. And the few beads of lube that had found their way into her palm.

There was so little and Sae wasn't going to let a little thing like 'accidentally dropping' the bottle interfere with their fun; she shoved it aside with her foot and reached down to take hold of Futaba's wrist and pull it up, pushing the girl's hand to her cock. It was … thick. Hot, throbbing – and on top of that, a bead of precum formed at the tip of her cock and drooled down in a long, sticky string … and right against Futaba's cheek. Warm, sticky as ever. Sae was going to have a fun time with that, to say the least. Finally, she let out a low sigh and combed fingers through her own hair, nodding.

“I'm going to spread you. I'm going to make you ache … but the good news is, you get to rub it in the face of the other girls how much I'm doing for you. Showing them that I think you're good enough not to need that much stretching ahead of time... you're rather tough, for such a small thing, after all.” Sae mused with a lopsided, confident grin.

\---

Futaba: Futaba swallowed nervously as soon as she realized that those few beads of lube were all she was going to get - it was a rather natural reaction, considering the respective sizes of the cock in question and the hole that was about to get stuffed. She was clearly a bit afraid and already regretting her decision to get fucked in the ass - why did she have to be so obsessed with hentai?! It had gotten her into nothing but trouble! Still, she did exactly as her mistress directed her, smearing lube back and forth across that thick and throbbing cock as best as she was able.

Still, Sae’s words did a lot to quell her fears. She was right that it was something she’d be able to hold over the others; maybe not the queen harem slut Makoto, but definitely Ann and Haru. And Futaba was a cocky little thing when it came down to it. She smiled a bit, and hung on to her mistress’ hips as she pulled herself up to her feet, only barely able to get there with those toys still buzzing in her pussy. She was still clearly afraid as any sensible girl would be, but...she had always been good at finding her bravery.

“Shadow Sae, I love you more than anything.” She whispered, and took a deep swallow to help steady her nerves. Her hands lowered down to her pregnant belly, cradling it fondly to show the special fondness she had for the older woman. After all, she wouldn’t let just any older woman knock her up and turn her into a hacking fuckslave! “...please use my ass? Bend me in half like in the picture? I…” She glanced to her nearby laptop, resting on the nightstand. “I can record it, Shadow Sae! And maybe we can make Haru and Ann watch it? And...and Makoto too, if she wants. I want to show all of them how much I love you!”  
\---

Sae: Sae's smirk was calm. Controlled. Utterly and completely prepared for what was coming next, as much as Futaba seemed to be absolutely and utterly excited for a good run that the two hadn't properly had in a bit. Sae had been managing her business, of course, which kept her distracted 'til she was ready; and now that it was finally time to give herself in to a bit more fun, it was fine to let loose and give in to the confidence that she had felt growing in her since she'd learned the truth about Makoto. After all, it hadn't been an easy start – but as time went on, the world began to grow brighter, more controllable. While Sae had come to see things with more shades of grey, there was no doubt that she still felt … pleased, with how things had turned out. Shadow Sae, indeed – the woman behind the curtain.

Sae gently combed her fingers through Futaba's hair once she stood, setting a hand on the girl's belly. Yes. They all had their uses, but first and foremost, they were breeding stock pigs for her to ram her cock into and seed as she saw fit. Really, she was only disappointed there hadn't been more of them for her to take. “I will certainly use you as I see fit, Futaba. But I believe you should record it; it would be quite the show one evening.” Sae mused and smiled; 'rewarding' the girl's eagerness with allowing her to rub it in the face of her … competition. “And if Haru decides to fuck Ann to it, I believe it could be fun to record that and put that on Ann's channel.” Sae teased.

She reached over to set up the laptop-- she had a little bit of knowledge of such things, of course, and they'd recorded quite a bit before, so she needed to know how to do at least this much. And finally, she obliged Futaba; she reached over and gripped the girl by the hips; shifting around to stand behind her. “Don't worry about making noise, Futaba.” Sae murmured, softly. “If you aren't screaming in pleasure, I'll be very disappointed.” A wicked smirk and what appeared to be a flicker of golden yellow in her eyes betrayed the darkness that had taken root in her … but it was all for a good purpose. Right?

Her hands eased down from Futaba's hips to her knees, and all at once Sae scooped the smaller pregnant girl up off of her feet; allowing her arms to draw up and comfortably supporting Futaba's weight. The dildos were very clearly visible through the fabric of the bottoms holding them in and without giving pause, she crossed her arms behind Futaba's head and began to lower the girl. It took a bit of adjusting and sliding, prodding to find her target – but soon, the thick head of her prick lined up against the tight ring, and beginning to lower Futaba. Slowly, to start-- inching her down, bit by bit... and then she intentionally relaxed her arms to force Futaba to take more than she was likely ready for, on that barely-lubed cock.

\---

Futaba: Futaba preened as the mistress agreed to her idea to record it all, and stood tall and happy as Sae set it up. She was delighted to show that she could handle more than Ann and Haru, even if it was still a bit hard to stand up completely straight thanks to the constant pulling of the rings on her nipples. When Sae moved back to join her Futaba allowed her body to be the older woman’s toy to manipulate into position, willingly sliding into Sae’s lap and letting the other thread her arms around her knees and behind her head. She realized very quickly that this position...this was going to be rough. The more Sae bent her the tighter those dildos vibrated inside of her pussy and the more her thighs shuddered with pleasure, and that was even before Sae lifted her light frame up to prepare fucking her in the ass.

Still, Futaba was a proud one, and as Shadow Sae pushed the tip of her cock against the teenager’s tight little ass, Futaba lifted her hands and flashed double peace signs to the camera, speaking in a clear, crisp voice as the moment came.

“My...my name’s Futaba…” She introduced herself, knowing full well the day would come that someone outside of their harem would see it. “Watch...watch me be my owner’s happy little fucksleeve!”

And with that, she descended by Sae’s motion, and her ass was filled with an agonizing amount of cock. Instantly she screamed, though it wasn’t the yell of pleasure Sae had demanded...at least, not yet. The lube was only barely enough and the girl’s little hole ached from that first hard impact, and she knew it would only get harder and more violent. Already tears were collecting at the corners of her eyes, but she fought them back as her ass was forced to stretch around that enormous meat.

“I’m...I’m so happy…” She whimpered to the camera, still flashing the peace signs. “...that I can be Shadow Sae’s pregnant slut cumdump…!”

\---

Sae: It was true that Sae had contemplated making a full channel for all of her lovely little whores to be shown to the world, and that it was going to be quite a bit of work to make sure that all of her delightful pregnant sluts were presentable. Hm. They'd need a good name to go with them, wouldn't they? Nothing too on the nose, though Sae briefly considered something about her own little Phantom Sluts. It was a bit too obvious, but it was a fun idea, all the same … Sae's lips quirked up in a half smirk and she squeezed firmly at Futaba's thighs. “My, you're such a good girl, Futaba. Going so out of your way to properly introduce yourself to the world, and to show them all that you are owned...” Sae smirked and tilted her head to kiss gently at the girl's shoulder.

No, Sae was fine with the first scream being pain. That it hurt; and in spite of that, she was happy. Happy to ache, to be filled by the woman who had so fully claimed her life; the full-nelson that she'd been placed in would be aching for Sae, at some point for certain, but until then, Sae relaxed her grip again and forced gravity to do her work for her-- allowing the girl to drag just a bit more down her cock; nearly three fourths of the way down the conquering cock. That would bend her and twist her even further, along with the other three sluts who'd found their way into Sae's 'employ'. Service. Whatever you'd call it.

Sae's grip tightened, noticeably; she didn't want Futaba moving anywhere, now. Her hips jerked up as she crammed what was left of that unyieldingly thick rod inside of her youngest treasure's ass, roughly hammering into her and slowly enclosing her hands around Futaba's throat, with her thumbs gripping roughly into the hollow. “There... gasp and groan and cry for them to see you because nothing is sexier … than when you lose control.” Futaba was a confident, cocky little fuckpig. Sae enjoyed pushing her to the point where nothing else mattered.

\---

Futaba: If Shadow Sae wanted her to lose control, then it was exactly what Futaba would do. Not that she really needed that order, considering the hands on her throat and the massive cock filling her ass. Though Sae couldn’t quite see her young lover’s face she could certainly tell by the tears rolling across her fingers that she was crying by now; forced by the strain of her legs up and over her head, the massive cock penetrating deep in her ass, and now the lusty shame of being so completely on display. Like many of the girls there was still a little voice inside of her that wanted to resist, but...it got softer all the time, and Futaba’s had nearly been fucked out of her. Maybe this was finally the night that last shred of shame vanished - she wasn’t using it much anyway.

She howled, she screamed and she groaned up until she felt her mistress’ thumbs push to the hollow of her throat, and she coughed violently despite the grip. It didn’t take long before the drool to join her tears across her mistress’ fingers, and sure enough the camera caught it all. From the buzzing vibrators stuffed in her pussy, the sight of that enormous length plunging deep into her tight teenage ass, and even the hands that now rose yet again, forcing trembling fingers to flash the double peace signs.

She’d be every bit Sae’s hentai whore, happy to be immortalized in film the filthy things she would do for her. Though her ass ached and she knew she wouldn’t be walking in the morning, though her knees were so sore she could scream, though her pussy was vibrating in wild spasms that she couldn’t hope to control, she was happy. Happy to be Shadow Sae’s whore. Happy to be owned. Happy to be pregnant with a tiny belly that bounced every time her mistress thrust up into her. Even happy to have her nipples burning from the rings laced through them, pulled as they were to their connecting point on the vibrators stuffed within her.

Every part of Futaba was owned by Sae in that moment, even her breath with those hands around her throat. And still, Futaba was nothing but willing.

At least...as willing as one could be, considering all that had already happened to her.

\---  
Sae: Futaba had been the most difficult to break. Ann still hadn't fully broken, of course, but that hadn't meant she was particularly difficult; Sae enjoyed her resistance a bit because, ultimately, she was the least useful to Sae. She had nothing to truly contribute outside of a few unwilling holes for her to use for her own benefit. Futaba meant quite a bit to her; both as a sort of PR person and tech support to resolve any … unexpected problems. With Futaba oh-so-willingly losing herself to Sae's overwhelming control of the situation and she'd be damned if she hadn't enjoyed seeing the girl falling those last little bits. Haru had craved affection and attention, and Makoto … well, that one had surrendered herself almost willingly to Sae, at the end of it all. Futaba had been a struggle, one she'd had to break by her own hands – and the fruit of her efforts bounced with that swollen belly. A trophy.

Sae was pleased beyond it mattering. After all, taking something, making it truly belong to you, leaving your mark on someone – she'd come to realize it was the only thing that truly mattered. This was a real victory; the kind of Victory no one could ever take from her. The four girls were her trophies, and no matter how good they thought they were, there was no thief that could steal what she'd made for herself.

Her cock roughly crammed its way inside of Futaba's ass with each passing rough beat; every thrust in was paired with a hard grip of fingers to force a gasping choke from Futaba, and then relaxing to give her air on the drag out, only to repeat the procedure with diligent precision, smirking. “Yes... ah … Futaba Sakura. You'll be … my eager little hentai slut, that's what you crave, isn't it? All those … pictures … you want nothing more than to show everyone how eager you are … to be them, for me. Even those with you … your … 'companions'... you want to be better than them. Prove that you're better, and I'll give you more.” She punctuated it with a hard thrust as she fed Futaba's ego; turning her resistance into pride, aiming to drive her further into that complete mind set of being an utter cock-craving slut.

\---

Futaba: She didn’t have far to go, and Sae was easily enough to drive her to that point. Futaba’s kneesock-clad legs bounced up and down with every thrust, just as her pregnant belly swung each time her ass was crammed full of Sae’s cock. A bred little fuckpig just like Ann, just like Haru, and just like Sae’s own little sister. The older woman’s debauchery was shameless and vile, and Futaba was just another teenage whore caught up in it all. She screamed in wild pleasure as her ass was claimed with vigorous and violent thrusts, until finally the buzzing, the fucking, the outright submission of it all forced her into a sudden series of spasms.

She was cumming for certain - loudly, wildly, and without restraint. The buzzing vibrators in her pussy clattered together and one of them even ejected from her, flying across the room and knocking against Sae’s dresser. It was accompanied by a wide, hot squirt of nectar that arced over the edge of the bed and made a splashing mess. Normally Futaba would be worried terribly about making such a mess, but she was too far gone in that moment, too much the slave to her pleasure.

She couldn’t speak, could barely breathe, and her bound, well-fucked body became a trembling flesh doll made for her mistress’ delight. Her shriek filled the room as her glasses bounced from her face, and she indeed made that ahegaeo face she had sought after - though long after the point she could appreciate it. By the very end of it her arms had slumped down to her sides and her body merely twitched as it went lip.

Fucked into unconsciousness - again. It seemed to happen to Futaba a lot. The harder she was claimed the more her little body overloaded, from the pain, the pleasure, the pressure...the desire to be the best pregnant whore in the house. Though her head bobbed forward and she drooled across her pierced tits, though her eyes were closed and her mind sleeping...her ass was still tight, still warm, and still a fine place to dump a dominant load of cum.

\---

Sae: Oh, Sae was sure that while Futaba would despise herself for not having gotten to consciously experience her own ahegao, she would certainly appreciate the fact that they had recorded it. Still, with her completely and utterly fucked out of the realm of the living (so to speak), Sae was left with a warm hole to satisfy herself and was equally sure that while Futaba would be happy to see herself in the camera, she'd be utterly disappointed if she wasn't left with an assfull of cum to wake up and feel leaking from her. So, Sae obliged. She thrusted and bucked and drove her hips more harshly than she had before into the unconscious, limp form in her arms and drove herself to an unprecedented edge and fuck if it didn't feel good.

Her first orgasm of the night was always a large load – yes, she tended to cum quite a bit, but this was – significant. The thick mess of creamy spunk spilling out in copious amounts inside of Futaba's ass. Sae didn't bother to pull out or leave her painted as she might have done if the girl was conscious, instead just giving her a nice, warm load for her to rest with. Sae was confident that it would be preferable to being coated in the mess and, at last, she eased her hands from Futaba's throat and carefully unlaced her arms from the younger girl. Tentatively laying her on her back on the bed, pulling the sex toys out of her pussy and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Sae remained a moment, just watching over the girl before smirking. At times she could be cruel and harsh, but at others, she was a kind mistress who loved her whores. She loved having them, at the very minimum.

She stepped over and turned off the laptop, pulling her dress back around to mask her cock. There was still quite a night ahead of her, and three more girls to spend her time with.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions of where the story should go next, let me know!
> 
> [Also, follow me on tumblr for more sauciness.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
